The present invention pertains to display hardware, partitions, movable walls, and structural panels, subject to repeated assembly and disassembly, and more particularly pertains to a panel or partition connector.
Many portable structures, such as portable display units, trade show booths and building partitions are large and heavy and must be both strong and stable when erected, yet must be easily disassembled and reassembled. If bolts and nuts or other threaded fasteners are used to hold panels together, assembly and disassembly times are very lengthy. Some alternative fasteners, such as ferrules and tabs and matching slots are quicker to assemble on an individual basis, but are generally not practical for joining together large and heavy panels, since assembly requires that the panels be pushed together with great accuracy and such fasteners may be weak or lack the required strength and rigidity. Other fasteners, in the nature of hinges with removable pins, may be stronger and easier to assemble, but require pins, which may be hard to install and be easily lost.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved panel connector.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved panel connector which is easy to assemble and disassemble.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved panel connector which can join heavy panels together with strength and rigidity.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved panel connector which provides for separation of panels without requiring removal of parts of the panel connector from an associated panel.
It is finally highly desirable to provide an improved panel connector which meets all of the above desired features.